


Love letter from the void

by Delois



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Psychopaths In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delois/pseuds/Delois
Summary: Bondrewd wrote a letter for Gueira.
Relationships: Gueira/Bondrewd (Made in Abyss)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Love letter from the void

Dear Guiera

I am deeply apologizing for the needless complications standing from my misbehavior however, I have been forced to write this by the situation at hand.

If I Had the possibility of clearing it, i would have done so already and not bother you with it.

Your actions lately have been distracting and interfeering with my plans. My motivation Has been tampered with, as well by your presence and not only. In addition, it seems like your person Has been plaguing my mind, making me even less workable. Because of you, I have been participanting in fruitless tasks.

But its not only my mind that's affected, my current body Has shown signs of mishaps too. I was recorded to have palpitations. My eyes aren't dialeting properly. I had trouble falling asleep as well as my apetite seems to have been lowered. My sweat glands also have been monitored overworking.

My conviction is that I have fallen victim to an mental illness called "Love Sickness".

For that reason I am ordering you to resign or Take a vacation break, for at least a year.

I am fully aware of the absolute foolishness of this situation and I apologize. I myself was surprised When I Come to this conclusion. I wasn't sure if i was capable of such primitive feelings. Or at all. Feelings. Especially towards someone else.

I shall not be bothering you with this dim, selfish whim of mine. I am aware that I am not even a living Being anymore. I'm bodyless. I'm a talking concept, There is no way i should be experiencing such feelings without a connection to the Brain or body. I won't be forcing you to a life of solitude under a blanket, living tied to a concept.

Please leave your answer on my desk as soon as possible.


End file.
